Acceptance
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Draco and Hermione are getting married, now it's time to break the news to their families...


_Written for Season 3 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows._

 _Prompts:_

 _(dialogue) "What have I done this time?"_

 _(word) accept_

 _(quote) 'If you search for imperfections, you'll find them' - Jose Enincas_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Who do you think will take it worse?" Hermione asked, she had been chewing on her lip for a solid hour, but had managed to not make it bleed. She was nervous. Beyond nervous, even. She looked down at the hand she was holding, then looked up at the blonde man, waiting for his response.

"Without a doubt, mine will," he said, his gray eyes glancing at her.

Hermione took a shaky breath, "I don't know about that, my dad has quite a temper."

"And my father is a very talented ex-Death Eater. You do the math."

"You know what, let's forget about this and just go somewhere to elope!"

"Hermione..."

"Draco..."

"We both have lives here," he said, rubbing his face with his other hand. "It wouldn't work anyway, we're pretty recognizable and I don't want to have to come up with other aliases for the rest of my life. We're telling them."

"Right, then," Hermione said, "Then let's get the worst over with first."

Draco nodded and raised his wand, his other arm wrapping around Hermione, with a flick of his wrist they were gone.

 _o.O.o_

"Crucio!"

"Now, what have I done this time," Draco drawled, dodging out of the way from the curse. "No worries, I haven't missed you at all, father."

"You have some kind of nerve setting foot in my home with this filth, boy!"

Draco snapped and surged at his father, his insult being the first thing that greeted them. Hermione ran after him and pulled on his arm, forcing him to stop. "Stop," she hissed, "Both of you. You're adults, for Merlin's sake act like it!" Draco reluctantly calmed himself and watched as his father tried to settle down. He knew he would be given a Dementor's kiss if he touched one single hair on Hermione's head.

"Draco?" He heard his mother call, and her footsteps grew louder. As she rounded the corner he saw his mother's face fall at the sight of Hermione, and she sighed. "Granger."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," Draco said, "We're getting married. You're welcome to come, although I know it's very likely you'd rather die, but we thought to let you know rather than hear it from the tabloids."

"We don't care," Lucius growled, "You're dead to us."

There was a pause and Hermione's heart was beating so loudly that she swore everyone could hear it. Draco nodded back to his father, "I figured as much. Nevertheless, if either of you feels like actually acting your role as a parent, you're welcome to come. We won't waste anymore of your time."

Hermione peered at Narcissa as Draco grabbed her hand to pull her outside the door. The woman was aging very well, yet looked incredibly sad, as if that's what her face was used to. She knew there was no chance of either one of them attending their wedding, they hated her kind, but she hoped that Draco and his mother's relationship wasn't ruined beyond repair and that maybe one day they could become a family again.

 _o.O.o_

"Get out."

Hermione's face fell, she tightened her grip on Draco's hand. "I'm sorry, but -"

"I said get out!" the red headed woman screamed, effectively surprising the two lovers. "We took you into this family, helped raise you and love you, the only ones to accept you... and this is what we get! You break Ron's heart and you think that coming here with a Death Eater will make us happy for you? You spoiled little brat."

"Mum, what is all the noise..." the newcomer's voice stopped when he saw the guests. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Ron asked, pulling out his wand.

"Watch it, Weasle," Draco sneered, "We're not looking for any trouble and were just leaving."

"You better have a good reason to even come somewhere where your kind are not welcomed," Ron snapped.

Mrs. Weasley was furious and instead of telling her son what was going on, she resolved to glare at Draco and Hermione.

"I was just inviting your mother to my wedding, but I can see that she doesn't approve. Let's go, Draco."

"Your wedding?" Ron blanched. "You're marrying this ferret!"

"Yes, she is, because not everyone is fine staying with an alcoholic cheater for the rest of their lives," Draco responded. There was silence as the tension in the room thickened.

"Well, we won't be coming, so I suggest you leave before anyone else comes over and you two are outnumbered."

Draco's nostrils flared and he took a step closer to Ron, who visibly flinched. "Why don't you take your threats and shove them up your -"

"Come on, Draco, let's go," Hermione glared at Ron. "As someone once told me, 'he's not worth it.'"

 _o.O.o_

"We don't have to do this again, Hermione. We can wait until tomorrow," Draco mumbled against bushy hair, hugging her for comfort. He felt Hermione shake beneath him.

"They don't care about me," she whispered. "All these years, I thought I had another family that would love me and help me... I should have realized that they just wanted to use me. Even in Fourth Year, Molly was furious because she foolishly believed that I was two-timing Harry and Viktor," Hermione's eyes lit with anger and her voice got louder. "I want to get this over with."

Draco pursed his lips but nodded anyway, pulling away from her. He closed his eyes and did not wait long for the nauseating feeling that came with apparating.

They ended up in the woods by her house where Hermione was sure there were not going to be any Muggles. The walk to the house was quiet and stressful, neither of them were able to take in the beautiful scenery in Hermione's childhood town. When they finally got to her familiar yellow painted door, it was Draco who raised his hand to knock.

It was a few moments before they heard shuffling behind the door and it opened to reveal Hermione's mother, who smiled at seeing her daughter. "Hermione, what a pleasant surprise!" She stepped out of the doorway to let them both of them in and glanced at Draco, "Why I'm afraid I don't know who you are," she said to him.

Draco held out his hand, waiting for her to shake, "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's mother raised an eyebrow and gave Hermione a pointed look, remembering who Draco Malfoy was from Hermione's school days. "Emma Granger," she replied, shaking his hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

Draco nodded, putting on his paparazzi smile, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Why don't you two come to the living room, I'll go fetch David."

"No need," another voice entered the room, "I'm here. Why, Hermione you look as beautiful as ever." He quickly made his way over to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Dad," she whispered, squeezing her father.

They let go of each other after a moment, then he started sizing Draco up. "Did I hear correctly? You're Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook David's hand, noticing that he had a slight harder grip than his wife.

"I'm not gonna lie," David started, "I've heard some pretty awful things about you... about what you did and said to my daughter."

Draco sighed, "Those were hard times, I was confused. I understand, though, your reservations about me. However, no one is perfect, no matter how hard they try. I've worked years to become the person I am now, and I know there are always imperfections."

"If you search for imperfections, you'll find them," David replied, nodding. "But I'm not looking. I expect my daughter has a good reason to want to be with you," he glanced done at the engagement ring on her finger. "And if it's good enough for her, it's good enough for me."

"Yes," Emma added. "Hermione's always had good judgement, though she always puts a little too much faith in others."

"So you approve then?" Hermione asked. "Of us getting married?"

"I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't wish I'd have met him first or anything, but if you're happy then we're happy. I am curious though, how did this happen?" David asked, gesturing between the two of them.

Hermione laughed for the first time that day. "Well, Draco was having a hard time getting hired as a Healer at St. Mungo's..."


End file.
